


Double the Trouble, And Twice the Fun

by awkward_alien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lena is a mom (kind of), Original Character(s), Twins, it's complicated okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_alien/pseuds/awkward_alien
Summary: Lena has been wanting to get closer to Kara for a long time now, but she’s been holding onto Lex’s biggest secret and has no idea how Kara would react if she found out.





	1. Little Luthors

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly setup and backstory, Kara appears in chapter 2. Enjoy!

Lena Luthor is a very careful woman, there isn’t a single thing she’s done in her life that wasn’t planned out to the letter. Which is why she doesn’t like surprises, and with her family’s track record surprises were hardly ever a good thing.

 

When Lex got arrested he trusted Lena with something he wouldn’t even let his mother get her hands on, his twin children Liam and Lila Luthor. The two children were barely two years old when Lex got arrested and the only family they had left were Lena and Lillian, seeing as their mother died in childbirth. 

 

Lex was very adamant about keeping his children out of the public eye, and more specifically Superman’s eye (or any other member of the Justice League for that matter). He whole heartedly trusted that Lena would do the same. Lena had managed to do this successfully for three years.

 

In that time the twins had taken to referring to Lena as their mother. She tried to correct them early on, but Liam insisted on it and Lila followed suit. She could hardly deny them of the small pleasure, after all she was the only parent they really knew. Soon enough she couldn’t help but refer to them as her own children.

 

Lena thought about this as her eyes wandered over to the two sleeping figures on her office couch. Looking at the sun as it was getting ready to set over National City she decided it was time to get them home for dinner and began putting her files away.

 

She ran her hands over their heads and watched the slight rise and fall of their chests as she took them in, her perfect little angels. 

 

Liam actually looks quite a lot like Lena with straight black hair and green eyes, however he’s very confident and commanding like his father. Lila on the other hand favors Lex, she also has dark hair but it’s curly as Lex’s was when he was young, she has one dark green eye like Lex and one blue like her mother. Lila can be shy but very quick witted, which she picked up from Lena no doubt.

 

She gently shook them awake and watched them rise from their slumber, Liam rubbing over his sleepy eyes and Lila instantly reaching for Lena.

 

“Are we going home now mama?” Liam asked with a yawn.

 

“Yes darling we’re going home, do you want me to carry you?” Lena asks as she’s already getting Lila adjusted on her left hip, holding her right hand out to Liam.

 

“No, I can walk.” He insists, still taking her hand to head out to the elevator.

 

“Heading out early Miss Luthor?” Jess asks as they pass her desk.

 

“Yes, and can you let my driver know?”

 

“Of course Miss Luthor, have a good evening.”

 

“You too Jess, don’t stay too late.”

 

“Bye bye Miss Jess.” Liam waves with a sleepy smile.

 

“Goodbye Liam.” Jess replies with a smile. She was going to say goodbye to Lila as well when she noticed the small girl was still out like a light.

 

Lena led the two children to her private elevator which led straight to the parking garage beneath L-Corp. Her driver was waiting with a smile and helped her get the two children into their car seats.

 

“The little ones must have had a long day then Miss Luthor?” He asks chuckling at Lila’s attempts to keep her head upright.

 

“Oh yes, they definitely tired themselves out.” She replies buckling up.

 

“I’ll be sure to drive extra smooth then.”

 

“Thank you Roger.”

 

Only a small circle of people knew of the twins existence. Lillian of course, their personal tutors, their driver, and Jess, all of whom had to sign very strict and extremely binding NDAs. Lena was extremely careful not to be seen in public with them, and she hates the secrecy but understands it’s for the best.

 

Both she and Lex agreed that if word ever got out about them that they would be announced as Lena’s children and not his. They knew how much scrutiny Lena was under just for being his sister and  that it would be much worse for any child of his.

 

They had finally arrived at Lena’s building, Lila had woken up on the way there and Liam was already letting Lena know just how hungry he was. They both grabbed one of her hands as she thanked Roger and led them to the elevator to her penthouse. 

 

The twins watched television and played together while Lena prepared a quick dinner. Before the twins came into her life Lena had never done much cooking but taking them in made her eager to learn. She prepared macaroni and cheese with chicken breasts cut into cubes for the kids, and she made a vegetable stirfry with the chicken for herself.

 

Once at the table Lila ate slowly and carefully with her spoon and Liam seemed to be all but inhaling his plate.

 

“Mama Liam’s making a mess.” Lila pouted as her brother got cheese on the table next to her.

 

“Liam please slow down honey.” Lena reprimanded.

 

“But it’s good mama!” Liam smiles.

 

“I know sweetie but you’re making a mess, and you should use your spoon.” Lena tries not to laugh as the young boy pouts when she reaches across with a napkin to clean his face and the table. He’s the spitting image of Lex when he’s frustrated.

 

After their meal Lena finally gets the two children into the bath, although Lila insisted on running naked through the house first as soon as she was out of her clothes. When Lena catches her the small girl crosses her arms at the thought of having to take said bath.

 

Lena tucks them in with a story as their eyelids get droopy halfway through they both still insist “Mama one more chapter.” but they finally fall asleep within two pages. Lena tucks Liam’s bear next to him, does the same with Lila’s bunny, and kisses the crown of their heads before cutting on the starry sky night light.

 

Lena carefully and quietly picks up toys from the floor placing them in their respective cubbies and toy chests. Once outside their room she releases a deep breath, another day successful and without mayhem. 

  
Although Lena feels a familiar ache, like something is missing, and while she loves her children very much she can’t help but wish she had someone to share it with. She brushes off the thought almost immediately, taking a quick shower and heading off to bed thinking only of her priorities for the next day. The twins would be enough for her...they had to be.


	2. Super Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara drops by to flirt, and meets the twins, resulting in a very awkward conversation, but it all works out for the best.

It is, by all means, a perfectly normal day when Lena Luthor meets Kara Danvers. However she is instantly taken by the sunny reporter, letting her get much closer than Lena could have possibly planned, which was rather scary for the CEO. She usually made sure not to let outsiders get close for the twins’ sake, scrificing many potential romances, but she knew Kara was breaking down her walls little by little.

 

The closer Lena gets to Kara the more she feels like she’s lying to her. After many months of longing stares, lunch dates, and words left unsaid Kara finally broaches the subject of them taking their relationship further. Lena wants nothing more, but she knows she can’t do that without risking Kara finding out about the twins.

 

When Kara reveals herself to be Supergirl Lena isn’t sure how to react, she almost can’t believe Kara would trust her with the information, but she always knew something was extraordinary about Kara Danvers. This makes her feel doubly guilty holding onto her own secret, somewhat out of fear that Kara could tell her cousin, although there’s a part of her that knows Kara would only see the good in them.

 

And so it is, by all means, a perfectly normal day when Kara drops by as Supergirl. Lena smiles when she hears the soft landing of familiar boots on her balcony. She turns around with a smile, the kind she only reserved for Kara, soft sweet and full of longing. 

 

“Well if it isn't the hero of National City, dropping by just to see me?”

 

“Oh please, just call me Kara, all the beautiful women do.” Kara replies smoothly. 

 

“Do you mean to tell me every pretty girl in National City knows Supergirl’s secret identity?” Lena counters with a raised brow. 

 

“Oh no, that privilege is reserved only for my favorite pretty girl.” Kara says smiling and stepping into Lena’s space, the brunette has to resist the urge to kiss her. 

 

“Ahem,” Lena clears her throat backing away, “is there something you needed Kara?”

 

“No, I just missed you that's all. Are we never going to talk about us?” Kara asks with a slight sadness to her tone. 

 

“What about us?” Lena decides to feign innocence. 

 

“The fact that there's an obvious attraction between us, but something is keeping you from taking it further.”

 

“I don't know what you're-”

 

“Yes you do, and it couldn't possibly be that bad Lena, certainly not worse than when your mother wanted me dead.” Kara chuckles making light of it. 

 

“I just- I'm not sure how to explain it.”

 

Almost as if on cue the door to Lena's office opens and her children come rushing in excitedly paying Kara no mind. 

 

Lena panics for a moment freezing up, unsure of how to react, but immediately softens when she sees their two beaming smiles. She could never brush off her children when it really came down to it. 

 

"Mama mama look what we did today!" Liam exclaims. Lila wants Lena to look at what she drew and Liam tries to show her his model rocket.    
  


“That's amazing darling, and you did these all by yourselves?” Lena bends down to their level looking at their work.

 

“Yes mama, we had lots of fun today.” Lila answers quietly.

 

“That’s good, I’m so proud of you my darlings.” Lena pulls the twins into a hug as they giggle in her arms.

 

Kara stands behind her desk in shock, watching Lena become almost a completely different person with her kids. Out of all the things she had suspected this was certainly not one of them. 

 

When they do finally notice Kara Liam is more excited than he was before, and Lila shyly climbs into Lena's arms hiding from her.    
  


“Wow mama you know Supergirl?” Liam bounces on the spot. 

 

“Yes but Supergirl and I have important adult business to discuss right now, so why don't you two head out and wait with Jess?” Lena asks gently as she puts Lila down.

 

“Yes mama. Bye bye Supergirl!” Liam waves as he takes his sister’s hand and walks out of the office. Kara waves back although she's still a little confused. 

 

“So...” Kara starts, “you have children?” She says releasing a breath. 

 

“I do...and I wanted to tell you I swear, but it’s not exactly public knowledge that they exist.”

 

“What about their father?” Kara asks hoping she isn’t crossing a sensitive line, but she can’t help her curiosity.

 

“Actually they're Lex's.” Lena admits without thinking. 

 

“Wait did you and Lex...” 

 

“Oh- god no!” Lena protests realizing how that must’ve sounded.

 

“Of course not. I'm sorry.” Kara flushes with embarrassment at the assumption. 

 

“Perhaps I should explain.” Lena starts. “The twins are Lex’s children, but I have been raising them since Lex got arrested.”

 

“But they call you mom.”

 

“Right. They started when I first got custody and I tried to get them to call me Aunt Lena, but they were very persistent on me being their mother.”

 

“What about their actual mother?”

 

“She died when they were born. I’m all they have left.”

 

“Wow Lena I– I had no idea.”

 

“No one does really, but that’s fine, after all you know now and that’s all that matters.” Lena offers up a smile, but the moment still feels tense.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You know this doesn’t change anything right? I still love you Lena.” Kara’s voice is filled with such conviction that Lena feels tears welling up.

 

“I didn’t want to disappoint Lex. He didn’t want anyone knowing about the twins, he didn’t want them to be judged or scrutinised simply for being his children. I wanted to tell you – I wanted to tell you so many times, I just didn’t know how, and I felt so guilty for lying. Then you told me you were Supergirl, I thought that maybe you would tell your cousin about them if you knew, and I was so torn between protecting them and loving you.” Lena admits all of this as her tears begin to fall without preamble.

 

“Oh Lena,” Kara coos wrapping the woman in her arms, “I love you so much, I won’t tell a soul if you don’t want me to.” Kara wipes away Lena’s tears and holds her for as long as she can before there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” Lena answers standing upright.

 

“Excuse me Miss Luthor, Lila wanted to know if– oh Supergirl is here, I’ll just uhmm..”

 

“It’s fine Jess, she knows.”

 

“Oh well in that case should I prepare the proper paperwork?”

 

“Yes of course, and you can send the children in.”

 

“No problem Miss Luthor.”

 

“Oh before you go could you also prepare a set of paperwork for Kara Danvers?”

 

“You’ve finally decided to tell her then?” Jess asks hopefully with a smile.

 

“Yes I have.” Lena bites back a smile of her own.

 

“Good I’ll get started on that right away.”

 

“Wait paperwork? What paperwork?” Kara asks tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy.

 

“Oh I almost forgot to tell you, anyone who knows about the twins has to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement.” Lena supplies.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Of course, is it so hard to believe, I mean I had to sign one when you told me your little secret.”

 

“Yes but I’m–” Kara flails her arms around vaguely gesturing to her uniform. Lena laughs at her antics. “And why do I have to sign two?”

 

“Well as far as my lawyers are concerned Supergirl and Kara Danvers are two separate people.”

 

“I still don’t thinks it’s fair.” Kara pouts.

 

“Life isn’t fair darling.” Lena teases as her two children come rushing in once more. “Children, I want you to meet Supergirl, can you say hi?”

 

Lila simply waves and gestures for Lena to pick her up once more, tucking herself into the CEO’s neck. Liam on the other hand takes priority in asking Kara about a million questions a minute, which she tries to answer the best she can.

 

Lena watches as the two of them bond smiling at the pair, and she only hopes Lila will open up more when she introduces her to just Kara.


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally have their first date with a little interruption.

A few days later Kara drops by L-Corp on her lunch break. It feels strange to use the front door for the first time in a few weeks, she had gotten so accustomed to just using the balcony. When she steps out of the elevator Jess greets her with a smile.

 

“Hello Kara, how’s it going?” Jess tries, and fails, to hide her enthusiasm.

 

“Pretty good, but it seems I have some paperwork to go over.”

 

“Oh that’s right!” Jess exclaims as she pulls out a thick stack of papers inside a file folder. “These are for you, you can go right on in Miss Luthor has been waiting for you.”

 

“Thanks Jess.” Kara takes the folder and continues on into Lena’s office.

 

Lena is sitting behind her desk, the high sun outlining her body in a halo of light. She’s going over a series of documents and blueprints, brow crinkled in thought as she writes and mumbles to herself. Kara stands there staring, thinking she looks nothing less than the picture of perfection.

 

“After all this time I thought you would have realised I don’t bite.” Lena comments with a smile, not even bothering to look up from her work. Kara steps further into the space regaining her senses.

 

“Well you seemed to be in the zone, I didn’t want to interrupt.” Kara comments. Lena chuckles lightly at that.

 

“Oh god ‘in the zone’ really?”

 

“Hey people still say ‘In the zone’!” Kara defends with a pout.

 

“Oh don’t be upset, I’m only teasing. Now about that NDA, we already went over the terms last week with Supergirl, and it’s all the same so you can just sign it if you’d rather not go over it again.”

 

Kara settles on the edge of Lena’s desk signing and initialing all the familiar places, their faces just a few inches away from each other. 

 

“So now that that’s all handled,” Kara starts, “would you consider going on a date with me sometime?” Kara asks.

 

“Certainly.” Lena answers cooly. “How about tonight? My place perhaps?” Lena smirks at the rising heat in Kara’s cheeks. 

 

“I’d love to.” Kara responds, calmly walking over towards the balcony.

 

“Wait what are you-” Lena is cut off by Kara letting out a celebratory ‘wahoo’ and taking flight. The smitten Kryptonian barely misses the roof of next building over before looping back around to land back on the CEO’s balcony.

 

“Sorry, I got carried away, I almost flew off there, then I remembered I took the elevator.” Kara admits in an adorable embarrassed manor. Lena can’t help but laugh making her flush deeper. 

 

“I have no idea how I resisted you for so long.” Lena says sincerely caressing Kara’s cheek in the palm of her hand. “However I can stand to wait a little longer say...nine o’clock?” Lena raises a questioning brow.

 

“Ah yes, nine is perfect. I’ll see you then.” Kara stumbles out of the office nearly running into the door frame. Jess looks after her with a soft smile as she leaves,  happy that her boss found someone like the sunny reporter.

 

Later that night Lena has the twins fed, bathed, and in bed in record time. She prepares for her date by dressing in a casual green summer dress, cinched at the waist with the hem flowing around her knees, and wearing her hair in loose curls.  Kara lands on her balcony at exactly nine o'clock in a pale blue flared button down shirt-dress holding a bouquet of white lilies. Kara strolls into the apartment and sees Lena in the kitchen poking at something in the oven.

 

“You know I have a front door right?” Lena challenges playfully as she turns around.

 

“Yes but I thought this would be more romantic.” Kara leans in to kiss Lena’s cheek chastely before handing her the flowers. “For my favorite lady.”

 

“Oh why thank you Ms. Danvers, they’re lovely.” Lena smiles.

 

“Not quite as lovely as you I’m afraid.”

 

“Oh...someone is stepping their game up, how will I ever compete?” Lena grabs a vase and puts the lilies in some fresh water, just then the oven timer goes off. “Ah right on time.” Lena pulls out a carefully prepared roast beef laid over a bed of in season vegetables. 

 

“Oh Rao, Lena that looks really good. I didn’t know you could cook like that.”

 

“Oh it’s nothing really, every parent has to learn. Why don’t we take this date to the dining room?”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Over dinner the two women talk with a certain ease that is new to them but enjoyed nevertheless. Lena didn’t expect Kara to be quite so flirty and finds herself being caught off guard quite a bit by her charm. As the two of them are talking Kara notices a slight movement over Lena’s shoulder. She catches the twins peeking out at them from behind the wall and giggles at the two of them trying to keep quiet, they can’t escape her super hearing though. 

 

“Lila move over I can’t see.” Liam whispers.

 

“Shhh, mama will hear you.” Lila whispers back.

 

Lena furrows her brow at Kara’s laughter before following her line of sight over her shoulder. She raises an eyebrow at her children causing them to pout at being caught.

 

“I’m sorry Kara if you’ll excuse me I’ll just put them back to bed.” Lena says getting up from the table.

 

“Oh well, if you don’t mind, I’d love to talk to them for a bit.”

 

“In that case...come on over you two.” Lena turns to her children holding out her arms. The two of them come over unable to hide their smiles being pulled into a hug. 

 

“I want you to meet someone,” Lena turns them around, “this is mama’s special friend her name is Kara.”

 

“Hello Kara. I’m Liam!” Liam introduces himself, excited at the prospect of meeting someone new.

 

“Really? Liam is such a lovely name, and you’re so handsome.” Kara smiles at him and ruffles his sleep-tossed hair making him laugh. “What about you little one, what’s your name?” Kara asks Lila who clings to her mother.

 

“I’m Lila.” She finally answers quietly taking a few steps towards Kara. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure.” Kara responds with a smile.

 

“Do you love my mama?” Lila asks leaving both adults shocked at her boldness.

 

“Oh uhm-” Kara stutters, not sure how to answer.

 

“Mama do you love Kara?” Liam pipes up excitedly. 

 

“You know what,” Lena starts with a flushed face, “it is far past the twins bedtime. I think I should get them back to their room. Come along now.”

 

“But mama I want to stay up with you and Kara.” Liam whines in protest.

 

“Absolutely not, it’s time for bed.” Lena says putting her foot down. She gets them both in their beds but they refuse to go back to sleep.

 

“Mama we don’t want to go to sleep.” Lila insists.

 

“Well how about I read you another story?” Lena usually doesn’t bargain with her children but she is willing to make an exception for tonight.

 

“Can Kara read us a story?” Liam asks.

 

“Noooo I want mama to read it.” Lila protests. Lena looks absolutely defeated when Kara appears in the doorway having overheard the children giving Lena a hard time.

 

“How about we both read it. Would that be okay with you?” Kara attempts to compromise.

 

“I’m fine with it.” Lena says. “Children what do you think?”

 

“Yes!” Liam exclaims. Suddenly all eyes are on Lila.

 

“That’s okay I guess.” Lila responds.

 

Lena actually finds herself enjoying reading along with Kara who gives funny voices to all the characters noticing that her children love it too. She didn’t know how they’d react at first but she never expected it to seem so perfect, Kara was so good with them. By the time they finish they notice how late it’s getting and Kara decides to head home.

 

“Thank you for helping me get them back to bed, they’re not usually so fussy.” Lena smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear.

 

“No problem, I had a great time they really are lovely. Unfortunately I should get going I have a busy day at Cat Co. tomorrow.” Kara starts heading for the balcony.

 

“Oh wait Kara, I think you’re forgetting something.” Lena calls after her gently. She walks out to the balcony with her hair blowing in the night air.

 

“I don’t think so.” Kara responds confused.

 

“You’re forgetting this...” Lena trails off as she pulls the blonde towards her locking their lips. Kara is shocked at first but closes her eyes leaning into the kiss with a soft moan before Lena pulls back. “Goodnight Kara, fly safely.” Lena calls over her shoulder smirking as she walks back inside leaving the stunned blonde blushing on her balcony. 


	4. Finding Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update and it's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy!

A year goes by without warning, Kara and Lena managed to settle into a new normal as the days went by. It wasn’t easy either and the small family had come a long way. When Kara and Lena officially became an item Lena knew that Lila was somewhat worried, so used to having only Lena, perhaps she was afraid that Kara wouldn’t stay long so she didn’t get too attached at first.  

 

Lena constantly worried about Kara going off to save the city, sometimes the world, about solar flares, arch nemesis, and alien invasions, but they made it through each and every day with nothing but love. 

 

After six months of Kara learning to be a mother and Lena learning to love a hero Kara finally proposed. Kara was quite proud of herself for managing to keep her plan a secret, disappearing under the guise of DEO emergencies. 

 

_ Kara had touched down on the balcony of Lena’s office, she took a moment to take in her lover illuminated by the setting sun. _

 

_ “You can come in you know.” Lena stated without turning around. _

 

_ “I know, but I just want to look at you.” Kara said quietly. “You ready to go home?” _

 

_ “Always when I’m with you.” Lena got up and pulled Kara into a long kiss. _

 

_ “Tonight I thought we would take a little detour.” Kara whispered as she gathered Lena up in her arms. _

 

_ “And where is this detour might I ask?” Lena raised a brow. _

 

_ “You’ll see when we get there.” _

 

_ Lena typically closed her eyes when Kara flew them over the city so she truly had no idea where they were going. After a few minutes Kara came to a soft stop but didn’t land. “Lena open your eyes, we’re here.” Kara whispered. _

 

_ When Lena finally pulled her face away from Kara’s neck she noticed that they were hovering over a field. The flowers planted below were red roses and the plumerias between them spelled out ‘Marry Me?’.  Lena had burst into tears almost immediately. _

 

_ Kara landed and tried to calm her girlfriend, but Lena cried for fifteen whole minutes before finally saying yes. Lena cried again when Kara slipped the ring on her finger. _

 

The engagement unexpectedly blew up when pictures of Lena with her ring suddenly flooded the media. Lena decided they should have a talk with Lex about announcing the upcoming Luthor-Danvers family. Kara is a nervous wreck the whole time and thinks he might object, surprisingly he gives his full blessing. 

 

Lena held an official press conference to reveal her fiance, as well as her children, to the world. Cat Co. receives exclusive interviews with Lena for articles, which Kara cannot write due to conflict of interest, about her secret motherhood. To say Kara’s friends and family were shocked would be the understatement of the century.

 

They all knew Kara and Lena were together and that they were engaged, as Kara had been on cloud nine every day since their first date. What they couldn’t believe was that Lena had children, or that Kara managed to keep such a thing a secret.

 

_ The whole Super Family gathered for game night a few days after the news was out. Everyone had been teasing Kara due to her usual inability to keep a secret. _

 

_ “Lena I can understand, but I can’t believe you never told me Kara.” Alex whines. _

 

_ “You know I’m surprised we’re just now finding out about this.” Winn thought out loud. _

 

_ “Hey I can keep a secret you know!” Kara protested with a pout. _

 

_ “No you can’t.” Everyone mocks in unison. _

 

_ “You really can’t darling.” Lena admonishes kissing her fiance on the cheek. _

 

_ “So when do we get to meet the little munchkins?” Maggie asked with a dimpled smile. _

 

_ “Probably after all the extra attention blows over, I don’t want them getting overwhelmed and Lila is pretty shy.” Lena responds. _

 

_ “Ooh do you have pictures?” James asks. _

 

_ “Of course she does, Lena is like the best mom ever.” Kara says, making Lena blush as she pulls out her phone to show everyone. _

 

_ “Aww they’re so adorable.” Winn coos. _

 

Alex was actually the first to meet the twins, she would never admit it but she pestered Kara relentlessly to be the first, surprisingly Lila liked her right away. They do manage to meet the rest of the Super Family, including Clark and Lois. Kara was a little nervous about Clark but he was actually really supportive.

 

When the kids call Kara ‘Mom’ for the first time and she’s ecstatic. Liam says it casually during a family brunch one morning and Lila does next on Kara’s birthday. Kara called Alex immediately both times crying and going on about how much she loved her family.

 

When Kara found out that Lena’s never been to the zoo even as a child she insisted they all go at once. They woke up early on a saturday morning to the feeling of two small bodies jumping on their bed as soon as the sun rose.

 

_ “Mom mama mom mama WAKE UP!” The twins shout in unison. _

 

_ “I blame you for this.” Lena sleepily mumbles rolling over to look at her fiance with a lazy smile. _

 

_ “Alright guys, if you don’t stop a tickle monster will snatch you up.” Kara warns. The twins keep bouncing away despite the warning. Slowly leaning forward Kara pounces and tickles them as they all dissolve into giggles, even Lena lets out a soft sleepy laugh. _

 

_ When Lena looks at her family, especially in moments like this, she almost can’t believe it’s real and she feels so blessed.  _

 

They spend the twins’ birthday together with family for the first time and the whole Super Family spoils them with gifts. On Christmas the twins wake them up once again at an ungodly hour. 

 

When Kara and Lena get married and the media is all over it, but Kara does her best to make sure the twins aren’t overwhelmed. Kara and Lena go on their honeymoon leaving the kids with a very capable Maggie and Alex. However, the young parents still leave behind about six checklists on how to care for them.

 

Despite all the ups and downs along with the secrecy Kara and Lena are both sure this is the best year they’ve ever had. 


	5. Baby Blues

The newlywed couple had been back from their honeymoon for quite a few weeks when Kara first noticed Lena's weight gain. She wasn't too keen on commenting on it, after all she still loves her wife, and it's not exactly fair to say anything when Kara herself never gains weight. 

 

Kara became doubly suspicious something was up when Lena started eating almost as much as she did, completely abandoning her usual healthy diet. Kara had her suspicions confirmed when she awoke one morning to Lila tapping her awake with Lena nowhere to be found. 

 

“Mom wake up, mama is sick.” Lila spoke with a quiver in her voice. 

 

“Where is mama sweetie?”

 

“Bathroom.”

 

Kara gets up pulling Lila into her arms and walking towards the bathroom. Lena is bent over the toilet bowl while Liam worriedly rubs her back. Kara puts Lila down, grabbing a washcloth and running cool water over it.

 

“Hey honey, how are you feeling?” Kara quietly whispers to Lena. She gently pulls her wife’s hair out of her face and wipes away the mess on her face.

 

“Terrible.” Lena manages to mumble with her forehead pressed to Kara’s shoulder.

 

“Do you think you can stand?” 

 

“I think so.” Lena reaches out to hold onto Kara as she helps her stand. “I don’t understand why I’m feeling this way, I almost never get sick.”

 

“Lena...I don’t think you’re sick.” Kara tries to broach the subject lightly but Lena doesn’t catch on.

 

“I have to be sick, I’ve been vomiting all morning.”

 

“Lena I don’t think you’re sick because I’m pretty sure you might be pregnant.” Kara watched as Lena paled, which was quite a feat seeing as the woman was so pale already.

 

“I think I need to have a seat. How could that possibly happen?”

 

“Well I have a hunch, but I might need to visit the fortress to be sure. But first we should get you to the DEO so Alex can have a look at you.”

 

“Why do we need to go to the DEO? Shouldn’t I call my doctor?”

 

“Well if the baby is Kryptonian a normal doctor might not be qualified to handle your care.”

 

“What do you mean if? I swear Kara Zor-El  _ you _ did this to me.” Lena grumbles while poking Kara’s chest accusingly.

 

“Fair point.” Kara holds her hands up in defeat.

 

The couple decide to take a car, as flying wouldn’t be suitable, they drop the twins off with James and Winn before heading to the DEO. When they get there Kara leaves the examination to Alex while she does some research in the fortress. When she returns Lena has a look on her face that can only be described as unreadable, and Alex intercepts her in the hallway before she can ask about it.

 

“So,” Alex prods, “did you find out what caused this?” Kara shuffled awkwardly wondering just how she would explain this to her sister.

 

“Well apparently Kryptonians have  _ alternate _ ways of reproducing...” Kara trails off hoping Alex would accept the vague answer, no such luck.

 

“Could you explain alternate?”

 

“Well it seems that the DNA in my sweat is also capable fertilizing human eggs.”

 

“So you’re telling me you got your wife pregnant because your hands were sweaty?” Alex attempts to keep a straight face, after all only Kara would end up in a situation like this.

 

“It’s not funny Alex,” Kara groans, “and yes that’s essentially what happened.”

 

“Wow.” Alex let out a breath. “That is news to me, and speaking of which Lena has something she wants to tell you. I’ve got to take these blood samples down to analysis but you can talk to her in my lab.”

 

“Hey Alex,” Alex turns to look at Kara once more, “thanks for checking on her.”

 

“No problem, now go talk to your wife.” Alex smiles at Kara before turning towards the analysis labs.

 

Kara taps on the glass door waiting for Lena to turn her head before entering. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Better now that the morning sickness has passed. Were you able to find out how this happened?”

 

“Well...it seems that kryptonian sweat is capable of fertilizing eggs.” Kara admits nervously and Lena looks skeptical.

 

“Your sweat?”

 

“According to the archives in the fortress a Kryptonian can reproduce using blood or sweat in place of sperm, as long as there’s an egg involved the DNA will adjust for reproduction.”

 

“I don’t know what I was expecting the answer to be, possibly magic or even divine intervention, but I guess we’ll just have to be more careful next time.”

 

“Right, and uhm– Alex said you had something to tell me?”

 

“Oh that’s right I almost forgot. We’re having twins!” Kara wasn’t sure whether to cry or fly to Mars and back out of pure excitement, but she settled for holding her wife close and whispering soft promises into her hair. That’s how Alex found them twenty minutes later, still holding onto each other like the rest of the world disappeared in that moment.

 

Kara was more diligent than ever about Lena’s safety now that she was pregnant. She escorted her to and from work everyday, never letting her stay late, she took care of everything for LIla and Liam so Lena wouldn’t have to, and she even went so far as to rearrange her patrol routes to center around L-Corp. 

 

At times Lena definitely felt smothered, but she couldn’t help but be grateful at the end of the day when Kara sat with an ear to her belly, listening to the synced heartbeats of the children they made together.

 

Kara decided to turn one of the guest rooms into the new nursery, which Lena wasn’t allowed to see until it was done of course. She even took Lila and Liam out to help pick things they wanted the new babies to have.

 

Lena wasn’t sure what to expect to see when she walked into the room she’d been banned from for nearly two months, but it was more incredible than she could have imagined. The room was a soft carolina blue with lilac borders. 

 

Along the far wall Kara had hand painted a portrait of a setting sun on Krypton against the planet’s skyline completely from memory. There were twin cribs and changing stations with solar system mobiles. In fact there were two of everything down to the rocking chairs and stuffed toys.

 

“I wanted a little bit of Earth and Krypton, to remind them of who they are or will be.” Kara admits sheepishly.

 

“I think it’s perfect.” Lena kisses her wife’s cheek.

 

When Lena finally went into labor Kara learned just how colorful her vocabulary was, and actually blushed at some of the more creative ways Lena expressed her pain. After four hours of pushing, sweat, and tears the two women were able to welcome two new members to the Luthor-Danvers family. 

 

“Well it looks like you’ve got identical girls,” Alex announced as she wrapped them in blankets, “have you decided on names?” Alex hands one baby each to Kara and Lena.

 

“Lori Astra Luthor-Danvers.” Kara spoke gently down at the red faced baby.

 

“Lexi Alura Luthor-Danvers.” Lena said with a smile to the yawning baby in her arms.

 

“Awww they’re so cute.” Winn coos from the doorway of the medbay as the rest of the Super Family shush him. Alex looks at them accusingly.

 

“I thought I told you guys to wait in the lab.”

 

“We were in the lab but then we got the sudden feeling there were cute babies around.” Maggie says. Alex narrows her eyes at them.

 

“And this  _ feeling _ didn’t happen to involve telepathy did it?” J’onn looks off at the ceiling pretending he didn’t hear her accusations. “That’s what I thought.”

 

“So when can we hold them?” Winn butts in, practically bouncing on his toes.

 

“I think their moms have the holding covered, but you all can look.” Alex relents. “And don’t think I didn’t notice you all left poor James alone with Lila and Liam.” 

 

“Agent Vasquez is helping him teach them about alien scales, I’m sure they’re having fun.”

 

“Winn.” Alex says in a warning tone.

 

“Fine, I’ll switch with him in a few minutes.

 

The rest of the day was spent swapping babysitting duty between the Super Family while J’onn took care of emergencies between cooing over little Lori and Lexi.


	6. Floating Fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short but sweet chapter dedicated to my girl because she's amazing and gave me this idea

By the time Lori and Lexie were 10 months old the Luthor-Danvers family managed to settle into a good pattern. Kara did most of her reporting from home when she could and mostly left for Supergirl emergencies, Lena worked from home as well and took most weekends off, Lila and Liam were in school now, and the Super Family handled babysitting.

 

It was a saturday afternoon when Lena had been sitting in the kitchen looking over a few reports with her second cup of coffee while Kara was at the DEO and Lori and Lexie napped. It wasn’t long before she felt a familiar tug on her shirt and looked down to see Liam looking up at her nervously.

 

“What’s the matter honey?”

 

“Umm Lori’s on the ceiling.”

 

Lena got up quickly racing to the nursery with Liam hot on her heels, sure enough Lori was out of her crib and floating up on the ceiling while Lila followed under her dragging a pillow. Lena was bewildered and unsure of what to do at first but managed to formulate a plan.

 

“Okay Lila give me the pillow and call mom on my phone.” Lena nervously followed after Lori as she giggled and bobbed on the ceiling like a loose balloon. When Lila got off the phone Kara was already on her way.

 

Lexie began babbling in her crib behind Lena, all the commotion having woken her up, her tiny little hands reaching for her sister as she too began to float up towards the giggling little blonde. Acting quickly Liam just barely managed to grab her foot before it was out of reach, pulling her close and holding on tight. 

 

Her little green eyes began to water when she realized her plans to join Lori on the ceiling were thwarted. That’s how Kara found them in a few minutes with Lena trialing after Lori with a pillow and Liam trying his best to keep Lexie from floating out of his arms.

 

Kara carefully floated her way up to the ceiling to grab Lori and set her back in the crib, only to find she was very insistent on floating back out again. That’s how Kara came up with the idea that they would need red sunlamps in the nursery and Lena got to work on some blueprints for them.

 

Lori and Lexie were nearly two years old before they had another incident. Kara had been making them some lunch, which took quite some time because even half Kryptonians ate a lot, when she caught Lori trying to float over towards a window. Kara flew up closing the window and placing Lori down next to Lexie on the playmat. 

 

However Lori was persistent and kept floating up every five minutes or so with Lexie following occasionally, it was nearly impossible to get anything done. Kara managed to find a bit of rope and tied one end to the legs of the couch and the other into the little belt loops on the twins’ shorts.

 

Lena came home to the sight of Kara typing away at her laptop on the couch while Lori and Lexie casually floated up on either side of her.

 

“Is there a reason our children are tied to the furniture?” Lena asked with an amused tone.

 

“They won’t stop floating off and I couldn’t get anything done.” 

 

“I think it’s time we invested in some child leashes.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

After they ordered the leashes it wasn’t too uncommon to see either woman walking around the apartment with Lori and Lexie tied to their waist bobbing after them like two giggling balloons. It became just another new normal for the Luthor-Danvers family.

 

Little did Kara and Lena know that floating was just the beginning of their power coming in. Lori came into her heat vision during a temper tantrum and managed to put some holes in the curtains. When Lexie got her ice breath she had a bad habit of freezing bathwater. Luckily neither of them seemed to have both...for now. 

 

Needless to say raising half Kryptonians was full of surprises that neither parent was prepared for, but with a few strategically placed red sunlamps and replaced furniture they managed to figure it out along the way.


	7. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam POV chapter dedicated to @Cophine_Supercorp  
> There's a five year time jump from the last chapter so Liam and Lila are 12 & Lori and Lexie are 7  
> Now Liam and Lexie do something very dangerous that no kid in their right mind would actually do (despite me doing something very similar in middle school). But let's suspend belief for a bit okay? After all one of their moms is an alien.

Liam knew all too well that living in a house as the only boy wasn’t easy, especially when you have three sisters, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. One of the perks of getting older was that he didn’t have to share a room with Lila anymore, even after five years it was nice to have a space to himself away from the lovely chaos that is the Luthor-Danvers family.

 

He really did enjoy being a big brother and humoring his sisters’ antics. Lila tended to confide in him especially since her shyness never faltered and she often had trouble making friends their age. Lori spent a lot of her time with Liam and he suspected he might be her favorite sibling. He was usually her partner in crime, helping to cover up incidents with her heat vision or misuse of super strength.

 

_ Liam had helped Lori invent a game called ‘comet catch’ and the responsible big brother in him knew it was a terrible idea. Especially if the sheer amount of padding in the living room had anything to say about it.  _

 

_ “Alright Lori last one before we gotta clean up.” Liam said. He was squatting in front of the couch with pillows duct taped to his torso while wearing a catcher's helmet and a baseball mitt sprayed with flame-retardant. _

 

_ “Do you think you can handle the heat?” Lori smirked while tossing a charred baseball up and down in one hand. _

 

_ “Bring it sis!” _

 

_ Lori aimed her heat vision at the ball then tossed it towards her brother, but the toss was too hard and Liam ducked out of the way. The two of them stood stock still after realizing there had been a hole burned straight through the back of the sofa. _

 

_ “Uh oh.” Lori said with a guilty look. _

 

_ “Do you think mama will notice?” Liam asked _

 

_ “Mama notices everything.” Lila chimed in from the hall. _

 

_ “Are you going to at least help or are you just going to judge us?” _

 

_ “Oh no, I’m not getting involved in this. I told you earlier that ‘cosmic catch’ was a terrible idea” Lila says retreating to her room. _

 

_ “It’s ‘comet catch’!” Lori and Liam shout after her. _

 

_ Lori and Liam frantically try to clean up all the pillows and blankets and Liam tries to cover up the burn with a throw blanket. They manage to get the living room back in order before their moms get home but their destruction doesn’t go unnoticed for very long when a resounding “Lori Astra Luthor-Danvers!” is heard from Lena upon removing the blanket from the couch. Liam takes the blame but they both get a stern lecture about setting things on fire in the house. _

 

As much as Liam enjoyed being up to no good with Lori he also valued his downtime with Lexie who was the calmer of the two.

 

_ Kara and Lena walked into Lori and Lexie’s room only to find Lexie covering Liam in makeup and glitter while he wore a bright blue tutu and a matching tiara. _

 

_ “Hi mom hi mama.” Liam piped up with a smile. _

 

_ “Liam you gotta be still.” Lexie pouted as she grabbed a tube of green glitter, carefully considering where it should go. _

 

_ Kara was holding back a laugh while Lena just felt bad for the poor boy. Every member of the Luthor-Danvers family had now been subjected to one of Lexie’s ‘makeovers’. They usually resulted in washing glitter off of your body for the next week. _

 

_ “There. All done!” Lexie exclaimed, stepping back to admire her work. _

 

_ “Do I look pretty?” Liam asked. _

 

_ “You’re the prettiest boy ever!” Lexie says with a huge smile. _

 

_ “Thanks Lexie.” Liam said giving his sister a big hug. He was always happy when she was happy. _

 

_ Lena and Kara practically melt at the adorable moment they just witnessed. _

 

Liam really loved his family but as he got older he realized just how much weight the Luthor named carried, and it wasn’t always a good thing.

 

_ Liam had been making his way over to Lila during lunch one day when he noticed another girl was talking with her. However from the look on Lila’s face it wasn’t a pleasant conversation, he only managed to catch the end of what the other girl had been saying before he too was upset. _

 

_ “...and nobody wants to be your friend because you’re a gross Luthor.” The girl said with a sneer. That’s when Liam stepped in. _

 

_ “Hey why don’t you leave my sister alone, she’s not gross. And she doesn’t need rude, egotistical, shallow friends like you.” _

 

_ “Whatever.” The girl said rolling her eyes before walking off. _

 

_ “Hey Lexie, you okay?” He asked softly. _

 

_ Lexie nodded swiping at the few tears that managed to fall while Liam stood between her and the other girl. He sits down next to her and pulls her into a tight comforting hug. After a few minutes he breaks the silence. _

 

_ “Listen, I’m the only gross Luthor around here.” Liam says with a teasing smirk. _

 

_ “You’re not gross either Liam.” _

 

_ “Not even when I pick boogers at dinner?” _

 

_ “Eww Liam, that is pretty gross.” Lila says with a slight giggle. _

 

_ “See I told you. You’re amazing Lila, don’t let people say you’re not just because you’re a Luthor.” _

 

_ “I love you Liam.” _

 

_ “Love you more Lila.” _

 

_ The two of them have lunch just laughing and talking together like they always do. That’s when Liam realizes that it might be the Luthor-Danvers family against the world but he doesn’t mind it so much. _

It wasn’t long before Liam decided that an essential part of being a big brother would of course have to be trying to convince their moms to let them have a puppy. He even went so far as to teach Lori and Lexie how to perfect the Kryptonian Pout, which didn’t work one bit on Lena as she had grown accustomed to resisting it.

 

Although Kara almost caved when the pout was combined with little teary green eyes that reminded her far too much of her wife. Lena still put her foot down, but she was willing to compromise by letting the kids visit the shelter on weekends to play with the dogs there.

 

No matter what happened or what they got up to Liam never had a boring day with his family and often felt like he was the luckiest kid in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't necessarily finished but I don't have any further ideas for it at the moment so feel free to leave requests for possible future chapters.


End file.
